dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Schiff
Richard Schiff portrayed Dr. Emil Hamilton in Man of Steel. Significant roles *Mark Swarr in Seven (1995) *Barry Roth in Relativity (1996-1997) *Haskins in Vlocano (1997) *Eddie Carr in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) *Mr. Green in The Taking of Pelham One Two Three (1998) *Dr. Gene "Geno" Reiss in Doctor Dolittle (1998) *Agent Stevens in Roswell (1999) *Toby Ziegler in West Wing (1999-2006) *Walter Greenbaum in What's the Worst That Could Happen? (2001) *Mr. Turner in I Am Sam (2001) *Elliot Sharansky in People I Know (2002) *Jerry Wexler in Ray (2004) *Phillip Cowan in Burn Notice (2007) *Lefkowitz in Martian Child (2007) *Dr. Lawrence Climan in Monk (2008) *Marvin in Last Chance Harvey (2008) *Charles Fischer/Paul Stewart in Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) *Samuel Garfinkel in In Plain Sight (2009) *Carl Simons in Imagine That (2009) *Steve Heller in Solitary Man (2009) *Lenny Goldberg in The Infidel (2010) *Dr. Malachi Talmadge in Past Life (2010) *Robert Tooley in Made in Daghenam (2010) *Jeffrey in Another Harvest Moon (2010) *Patrick Portman in The Cape (2011) *Jack Fickler in Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (2011) *Tommy Molto in Innocent (2011) *Dr. Emil Hamilton in Man of Steel (2012) Quotes *"Yes… I am playing Superman." *"'' It was offered to me quite a while ago. There was a lot of time between when they offered it and when I was actually going to end up shooting, because I'm slated for the last six weeks (of production) and I think they started shooting way back in August. I think it was offered over the summer. It was just offered to me, I had never met Zack before and knew nothing about it actually. They offered it and they were in talks, negotiating or whatever, and they wouldn't send me the script. They were so secretive that I couldn't read the script. So finally when it came close to whether this deal was going to happen or not, I went, well, I think I‘ve got to read the script. So I had to go to their offices on Sunset Boulevard. Virtually under guard I sat down in an office and read a script that had my name ear marked all over it, in case I ripped a page out and released it I guess, or sold it to you for half a million bucks. I thought it was pretty funny. I'm a very, very slow reader. I was like, are you sure you want me to take up your office space? Because this is going to take me hours, I'm really slow. They go, “No, no, no it's fine, it's fine.” So I sat in the conference room and they brought me coffee and donuts, and I read the script. I liked it a lot." *"''I read the whole script." *"'' I’ve already started shooting. I go back again this weekend and shoot for another couple of weeks and then will go elsewhere. So I’ve gotten my feet wet and have worked with Amy Adams, Chris Meloni and a few others. I’ve gotten to know Zack and he is fantastic. That guy is just an upbeat happy guy." *"''I saw ''300, which was one of my son’s favorite films and that is always important to me. He is a good barometer of taste, and after he went on about it, I watched and thought it was great. Actually, I was surprised at how good it was because I thought it was going to be just an effects movie, but I thought the acting was really pretty good in that film. I had a good time watching it. I think this is going to be spectacular. There are a lot of effects but I think the story is going to hold its own really well and it has some really good actors in it. Did you know that Amy was on The West Wing years ago? That’s where I first got to work with her. She was in a double episode arc (Season Four: 20 Hours in America Part I & II) where we all got lost in Indiana. She was the local recruiter on the campaign who guided us around the territory. That was Amy! As soon as I started working with that girl I went, oh wow, this young lady is going places. I’ve very happily followed her career. I may have run into her a couple of times and congratulated her but she hasn’t changed a bit. She’s lovely, goofy, and extraordinarily talented. So it was fun reuniting with her. She was a lot of fun and I love working with her a lot." *" I am not allowed to say but I will allow people to draw their own conclusions. They obviously have the same first and last name, so they can draw their own conclusions. I want to live up to the promise to not reveal anything I’m not allowed to reveal." *"''Dr. Hamilton came along very late, didn’t he? So I don’t even know if I would be able to find those (comic books). Can you find those online? I don’t know? So not so much, I mean I did some research into who he was and who people interpret him to be. Obviously he has had incarnations on a number of different mediums, on TV and in animation. They always get interpreted differently so you have to go with what the script has to offer and I’ve been very intrigued but what they’ve written. I wouldn’t impose some outside idea on what Zack and the writers want to do with this. But it is fun to know all the various incarnations that he’s had. Obviously he’s been evil in some incarnations, and friendly in other incarnations, and a combination of both in yet other incarnations, so that is fun to have in your mind when you are playing him. But the script goes in certain directions and that is what I will follow." *"Yeah, that I think they don’t want me to say but he’s obviously a scientist and he enjoys his work, let’s put it that way." Category:Man of Steel cast